Murasaki the Bat
Mary sue score: 10 not a sue. Age: 13 (though this may change in roleplays/stories/etc) Height: 3 feet Fur: Purple Eyes: Pink Clothes: A dark purple pinafore over a light purple shirt. She wears small purple boots with bunnies on them. If it is cold she wears a black neckerchief with skulls on it and a black coat. Weapons: Her magical Tarot Cards are used to create attacks. Ex: The Obstacles and Challenges card makes many obstacles depending on the environment surround and attack the opposing character. Alignment: Neutral. Personality Murasaki is cute and meek. She hates being embarrassed and gets scared easily, despite liking creepy stuff. But around friends she is not afraid to say what she likes and can be quite blunt. She has atelophobia. of not being good enough She can seem awkward and isn't very good around people but is great once you know her, unless she doesn't like you. Though, if she's in her element and truly happy she will be quite loud and comedic. She never holds grudges. Skills She is somewhat good at fighting, but nothing special. She can cook and bake and is excellent at writing and grammar, but is always worried people will think it is bad. She plays video games sometimes but is no good at them, especially platformers, strategy or fighting games. She also has a pack of Magical Tarot Cards, so she can read people's fortunes. Likes/dislikes She loves treats, snacks and cakes. She has a very picky taste in food and hates ketchup. Her favourite food is medium-rare steak. Her favourite drinks are tea, hot chocolate, Snapple and milkshakes. She likes the rain but also enjoys the sun if it is not too hot. She likes gothic and lolita styles of clothing but also wears casual clothes. She also enjoys anime, but only watches it in her spare time. Since she is always in school, the cafe or hanging out with friends, she doesn't get too much time to do this. Past When she was a small bat she lived in a large cave with her colony. Her mother and father cared for her as much as they could but a sickness spread through the colony which infected her family. Ao rescued many of the uninfected bats, which included Murasaki and Rouge. She took in Murasaki and raised her in her town, Cataracta. Since Murasaki was just a baby she did not remember any of it and Ao has kept it from her to avoid upsetting her. Ao offered Rouge to live with them but Rouge left briefly after declining. Sometimes, Rouge passes through her town Occupation She helps her adoptive mother Ao in her cafe, Cataracta Coffee. Friends Ao the Dog - Mother figure Jinx the Lynx - Close Friend Goldie the Fennec Fox - Close Friend Rouge the Bat - Friend are very close and live in large colonies. Amy Rose - Friend Sonic the Hedgehog - Acquaintance Tails the Fox - Acquaintance say if you would like your character to be her friend. Enemies None as of yet. please say if you would like to be her enemy. Category:Females Category:Bats